1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of nutritional food products for humans, animals and fowl, and more particularly to a process and food product which is highly nutritional and more assimilable by employing soaking, germinating, sprouting and roasting techniques for legumes, grains, or the like so that nutritional value is increased and convenient access and handling of the product is enhanced.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to prepare food products for consumption by simply grinding a variety of gains by forming pellets, steaming and followed by cooling the ground product to the point where the product is dry and suitable for packaging and distribution. In so doing, neither temperatures nor cooling times are important other than to cook to a point where it is assimilable and cooling is normally at room temperature to the point where the product is dried and suitable for packaging. Although the processed food product is nutritious, certain nutritional value as well as flavor is lost in the lengthy conventional cooking process and cooling process which reduces the value of the product for human, animal or fowl use.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a process and resultant food product which has increased nutritional value, digestibility and convenience. Such a product follows a process or procedure which includes grain germination and sprouting, followed by roasting so that augmented assimilative condition occurs, and packaging, distribution and use can be readily achieved.